


In Love

by H3ARTL3SS_G0D



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: DragonQueen, F/F, Fluff, Love, Maleficent x Regina, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, i fuckin love this ship, ill sink with this ship, once - Freeform, otp, shipz, they belong together goddamnit, writers plz lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3ARTL3SS_G0D/pseuds/H3ARTL3SS_G0D
Summary: Regina and Maleficent enjoy the morning together and talk about their relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyz, wanted to write a more romantic one this time, tell me what ya think in the comments below

Regina wakes up first in their little bed for two. She automatically looks up at those baby blues when she opens her chocolate brown. She lifts her hand to caress the soft skin of the scaly dragon. "How can a dragon be this damn soft?", she thought to herself. She spent a couple minutes of lying in bed staring at Mal while she slept, which ironically is something her dragon usually does. She really is a heavy influence on her, whether it's good or bad still remains to be seen. Mal slowly wakes up in the soft bed and spots her little queen staring at her. No matter how early it is, she cant help but smile at how cute she is. Her soft olive tan skin, her luscious pink lips, her chocolate eyes that damn near drowned her when she looked into them, and her dark brown hair she can't help but play with. Among the humans and....other creatures in this town, Regina's a legend by comparison. Mainly because she's the only one that can never truly annoy the big bad dragon. Even the things that most people, if not a majority of the people that know or are even affiliated with Regina, absolutely hate about her she thinks are adorable. Around everyone she's this regal figure that always gets her way but around her she's the most kindest, hell sometimes even demonically angelic thing she's ever had the pleasure of knowing. Regina's far from simple when it comes to her personality but that's what she always loved about her. Regal, Sexy, Sweet, Caring, Bitchy, Sassy, who could ask for anything better? "Morning my love, u sleep well?", she finally says after moments of staring. Maleficent kisses Regina softly yet firmly on her lips. Regina breaks the kiss when she replies, "I did, did u? Looks like you slept like a baby." "That's because i did, best sleep i had in months. You look adorable in the morning dear..." Regina smiles at that kissing her dragon once more. "So do you, my dear Maleficent."

They lay in bed for a little while longer before they actually get up. First they head to the kitchen to make breakfast together, something Regina always found adorable on Mal's end. "Mal can you get the bacon and sausage from the fridge? And do you want pancakes or waffles?" Mal looks up with a childlike grin at the very mention of food. "PANCAKES!!! And ok, my love i will. Ya know i still don't understand why you use that thing when you can just magic the food here, it's alot simpler then doing it yourself." "Trust me babe, Hand cooked food tastes way better then magic food. You can taste the magic on it when you eat it, which can get annoying and very tedious after a while, and you know you love my cooking.", Regina said with a small yet smug smile on her face knowing she was right. "That i do, among other things...", Maleficent said before winking causing Regina to laugh while still managing to cook. "You know i still remember the day we met, it still amazes me how much you've changed since then. From innocent young queen who wouldn't hurt a horse, to a merciless queen with a thirst for revenge, and now a regal mayor who only cares about keeping her family safe. Honestly, i couldn't be prouder. You've grown stronger than your mother could ever be....fucking bitch", Mal finishes with a nasty tone in her voice. "I'll never forget the day you two met.", Regina sighs then almost laughs at the thought of how much Cora and Maleficent hate each other. In all the days she's known Maleficent, she's never seen her that mad at someone. Actually now that she thinks about it, mad is a huge understatement. "Sometimes i wonder if she was right...like sometimes i wonder if i was a good influence or if i just made your life worse..." At that moment Regina abandoned her cooking utensils to turn around and walk to Mal. She cupped her face and kissed her with every ounce of passion she had in her. Once she broke the kiss she stared Maleficent in the eyes. "Maleficent......don't...you...EVER blame yourself for that, there's nothing you could've done. Back then i was too far gone not even my father could talk me out of it.." "The parent i actually like..." Regina giggles at that, even though she can't say the feelings mutual. "You, Daniel, and Henry are the things i hold dear to me. The only people that never gave up on me when i went dark. If no one else in this planet loves me i know you do, honestly not even pushing you away worked." Mal laughed at that, knowing the full truth behind it. "Dragon's love for life, i thought you knew that?" Maleficent wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. Golden tresses mixing with dark brown as Regina forgets she has food on the stove. Her eyes widen as she breaks the kiss one more time to tend to the food. 

Luckily she didn't burn the food and put it on a plate for her, Mal, Henry, and Lily. "Baby wake the kids, i'll set the table up ok?" Maleficent smiled softly while heading to Lily's room first. She opened the door to the punk rock styled room in Regina's white and black mansion. She loved how much her daughter was like her. Granted it was a long time since she embraced that side of her, but she'll always be a rebel at heart. She went to the bed and shook the mini Regina until she groaned about wanting five more minutes. She then thought of the perfect way of waking her little dragon up. "Lily...food's ready." Lily suddenly sprung to life and ran out the door. "Wake your brother!", she yelled even though she doubt Lily heard her. She headed downstairs and sat down at the table in front of the plate she knew was hers. The kids eventually sat down as well as Regina and they ate their breakfast. Regina and Mal flirting the entire time with subtle stares and intertwining feet. Henry and Lily frowned in disgust which Mal and Gina just laughed at. They loved disgusting their kids no matter how much the kids hated it. Lily got done and left with Henry because she promised to hang out with him and Emma today. Once they were gone and Regina was doing dishes, Mal saw the perfect opportunity. She grabbed Regina by her large plump ass and started kissing her neck, leaving marks on the side of it. "Mal", she moaned while trying to focus on dishes. "Your not worming away from this one, little queen. Let me do you while you do the dishes?" Without protest, she looked at Mal with a naughty smile on her face. Then Mal snaked between Regina's legs and gave Regina an orgasm only fit for a queen.

**Author's Note:**

> btw thanx for the support and comments on the last fic i made, i really appreciate it


End file.
